


On the 1st Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 days of fanfics, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get stranded at a motel on Christmas eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 1st Day

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!!! CHRISTMAS!!!  
> Welcome to the 12 Days of Fan Fiction, a challenge which I intend to finish this year. I'll be posting every other day (even numbered days) around 6-6:30 MT, until December 24  
> We'll start out with a nice Supernatural fic

“Dean, we won’t make it back to the bunker in this weather.”

The man glared over at Castiel before realizing that probably wasn’t the best idea while the road was slippery, and put his eyes back on the road.

“We won’t if you keep talking. Now shut up and let me concentrate.” Dean grumbled, avoiding a stopped car.

“Dean, you need to sleep. Let's just stop at a motel overnight and go back tomorrow.” Cas said his words strongly, knowing Dean would have to listen eventually.

“You expect me to pull over to sleep on Christmas Eve just because there’s a snowstorm? I promised Sam that we’d be home.” Dean clutched the steering wheel like his life depended on it. It probably did, since if he let go they would crash. “It’s only a couple more hours.”

“Dean.”

Something in the man's voice made Dean stop and think. He rubbed his face with one hand. “Fine. I-I’ll find somewhere to stop. Call Sam and tell him we’re safe, the Wendigo didn’t get us, it's just the friggin’ snow.”

Cas complied while Dean concentrated on driving.

“Hello, Sam.” He paused, listening to Sam's response. “Dean and I are safe, but we need to stop for the night… Yes, Dean is very upset too. We are only a couple hours away… I’m not sure.” Cas pulled the phone away from his ear. “Dean, where are we?”

The man squinted at a road sign. “Bern, Kansas. Just over 100 miles from Lawrence.”

Castiel repeated the information. “...Okay, Sam. I always keep Dean safe. You have a good night, too.”

He hung up. “Sam will be waiting, and he tells us to be safe.”

Dean grunted and pulled over into an almost full lot with a few hotels and a diner.

The snow swirled around the two men, making their cheeks burn red from the cold. They retreated into one of the buildings.

Dean stomped the snow off his boots. “I’ll get us a room. You…” He gestured to Cas, “Do nothing. Okay?”

Cas nodded and wandered over to a piano, the only thing in the small main area, and played a couple off-key notes.

Dean went to the counter and tapped the service bell. “Hello?”

A young woman walked up behind him, her footsteps quiet. “Can I help you?”

He jumped a bit. “Yeah. We would like a room for the night.”

She had dark hair and skin, brown eyes glittering. “We have one room left, but I assume that's okay with you?”

“Yeah, we’ll take it.” Dean gave her one of his signature smiles.

“Great. I hope you two have a great night here.”

He payed and got the keycard.

It was still blizzarding outside as they re-parked the Impala closer to the metal staircase and walked up to the second level.

Dean blew on his hands to warm them up and opened the door.

Inside, the grey carpet matched the walls. There was a mini fridge and a microwave in a cupboard under the tv. The one thing that caught Dean's attention was the bed. Just one. One bed.

Cas noticed it too. “You’ve been driving all day. You take the bed.”

“You can have it. I’ll take the chair.” Dean's cheeks turned pink.

“Dean,” Cas turned to him, “I’m an angel. I don’t sleep.”

“Oh, right.” Dean dropped his bag and kicked off his boots. “I’ll, uh, be right back.”

Castiel nodded as Dean went into the washroom. He grabbed the remote and sat on the edge of the bed, turning on the tv.

Dean walked back out. “Are you… watching Criminal Minds?”

Cas squinted. “This man is stealing people's skin for his daughter.”

Dean turned away. “Dude, that’s just gross.”

“You hunt monsters for a living. How many times have you been covered in blood? And this is what you find gross?”

Dean sat beside the angel and nudged him. “Get up. I’m tired.”

His eyes were glued to the screen. “After that much time though… wouldn’t she have been healed?”

“What?”

“The girl. His daughter.” Cas pointed to the screen where a girl stood in a black ski mask. “It's been years. Wouldn’t her face have healed from the burns?”

“I dunno, Cas. I’m not a burn expert. And it's a tv show, they get things wrong all the time.” Dean nudged him again.

Cas just shot him a glare.

“What!” Dean held up his hands defensively. “You’re the one who told me to go to sleep.”

Cas sighed. “You’re right, Dean. Sorry.”

He started to get up, but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “It’s fine, Cas. Let’s… at least finish the episode.”

Castiel smiled and sat back down. They wiggled back until they were propped against the pillows together.

“I called it.” Cas pointed to the girl, who had just taken off her ski mask. “All healed.”

“Yeah, yeah. What do you want? A plaque saying you guessed the ending to a show?”

The angel nudged back, smiling.

Dean smiled back. “Hey, uh, it looks like it's a marathon. Should we watch another?”

“Sure. I’ve never seen this show before…” He tilted his head again. “Is it always predictable?”

Dean shrugged. “Sam’s more into it than me. Let’s see.”

~~~

Cas looked down at the sleeping man on his shoulder. It was almost 4 am and they had been watching Criminal Minds all night.

He kissed the top of the man's head. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: Johnlock on Friday December 4th


End file.
